


Eleven times Korra thought she loved Asami and one time she knew

by Omglooknoone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my contribution to celebrate the Korrasami Anniversary! A one-shot of 12 snapshots from their first year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven times Korra thought she loved Asami and one time she knew

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Korrasami Anniversary! I know this fic is so late that I probably should've waited for the next anniversary, but I cranked this out as fast as I could. Enjoy!

1.

Korra heard the cheering in the room fade into the background as she sucked in a breath and took it in. She crackled the red cup in her hand as she gave it a light squeeze before placing it on the counter. Korra felt the people around her jostling her slightly and watched the liquid slosh up the side of her cup. Another breath in and out. A new year was about to begin and for the first time Korra felt like something was about to change in her life. 

 

_ 10, _

But then Korra’s focus shifted to the girl beside her. After just one month of being together, Asami had started affecting her in ways Korra had never imagined possible. Not only did this girl make her want to be a better person, but she had miraculously turned her into a morning person. Waking up was worth it when the first thing she got to see in the morning was Asami’s face, the sun filtering through the blinds hitting it in just the right way. 

 

_ 9,  _

She turned to the girl that had been running through her mind and met her gaze. 

 

_ 8, _

Emerald locked onto azure and everything else in the world melted away. 

 

_ 7, _

Korra didn’t even realize a lopsided grin had appeared on her face as she gazed adoringly at Asami. Her bow shaped lips curved as she returned the smile. It made Korra’s chest tight and her knees weak.

 

_ 6,  _

She felt something invisible tugging and pulling her towards Asami. And, like it was the most natural thing in the world, they both gravitated towards each other. 

 

_ 5, _

She almost felt the vibrations from the sound waves of the cheering voices against her skin. Almost. But she  _ did  _ feel puffs of air against her face. 

 

_ 4,  _

They were so close now that Korra could see the waxy texture of her lipstick staining full lips. She could smell her perfume tinged with a touch of motor oil. 

 

_ 3,  _

When Korra looked at Asami she saw the possibility of a future together. It scared her more than anything had before, but it thrilled her just as much. 

 

_ 2,  _

Korra’s hands settled tentatively on Asami’s waist almost as if in question and Asami placed her hands on top to reassure her. 

 

_ 1,  _

As the clock struck twelve, Korra playfully raised an eyebrow at Asami, who pretended to think about her decision before shrugging and grabbing Korra’s face. If Korra thought zoning out was bad before, what happened when Asami kissed her was indescribable. Her warm, already familiar scent wrapped around Korra and her lips,  _ her lips _ were all gentle brushes and playful touches that nearly melted her into a puddle on the kitchen ground. It was the  _ perfect _ way to start the new year. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

2.

“Hey, I know you said you didn’t want to do anything special for Valentine’s so I agreed to babysit for Tenzin and Pema tonight so they can have a date night. Want to keep me company?” Korra asked. 

 

“Of course. When do we head over?”

 

Korra checked her phone before starting to put on her other sock. 

 

“I think now is good. Are you ready?” 

 

“Yeah, give me a second to grab my phone.” 

 

As Korra hopped around trying to dress herself like an adult, Asami jogged into the other room to get her phone. 

 

Korra opened the door for Asami and tipped her invisible hat. 

 

“After you, my darling,” She said in her best british accent. 

 

“What a gentlewoman,” Asami replied and showed her gratitude with a swift peck on the lips. 

 

Asami started up the car, feeling it hum familiarly. She felt a tentative touch on her thigh as Korra rested her hand and she answered by pressing a kiss to Korra’s cheek. The drive was comfortably silent, having the likeness of a couple that had been together for three years, not three months, but Korra and Asami knew each other like the backs of their hands. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Ah, Korra, you’re early! Please come in. Oh, and I see you’ve brought Ms. Sato,” Tenzin rumbled as he opened the door and ushered them in. 

 

“You’re early? That’s a first. Hmm, maybe Pema was right about Ms. Sato,” Tenzin muttered under his breath. 

 

“Sorry? I didn’t catch that.” Korra said. 

 

Tenzin cleared his throat. 

 

“I most certainly did not say anything. I’ll go check on Pema.” Tenzin sputtered and walked away with a flick of his robes. 

 

Korra and Asami vaguely heard some shouting and clanging from the kitchen as they stood awkwardly in the hall. 

 

It sounded a little like, “Farting is a real art, mom. I can prove it!” followed by “Meelo, no!” 

 

Asami sighed as she shared a glance with Korra, who merely shrugged apologetically.  _ What had they gotten themselves into? _

 

She had told Korra she didn’t want a fancy dinner date and that just some quiet time alone together would be wonderful, but babysitting nosy kids wasn’t exactly her definition of quiet alone time. 

 

RIght on cue, as Asami was mentally facepalming, Ikki sprung from out of nowhere. 

 

“Hey, Korraaaaaaaaaaa!!” and she looked questioningly at Asami, “and Asami?” 

 

Jinora popped up too. 

 

“Ikki, please. These two have been into each other basically since the moment they met.” 

 

Both girls flushed as Jinora stated it so matter of factly. It seemed that the intuitive young girl had known it before either of the two of them had realized it. Ikki blinked in confusion before finally putting two and two together.

 

“Ooooh… Korra’s got a girlfriend.” She showed her gap toothed grin. 

 

“Uh, er, yeah. I suppose.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck.

 

Asami whipped her head towards her in mock anger. 

 

“What do you mean you suppose?” 

 

“Uh, I meant, yes!” Korra grinned sheepishly.  _ Nice save.  _

 

“Awwww, oh my gosh you two are so cute!” Jinora squealed. “Actually, you guys are just like this one thing I read-” 

 

At some point Tenzin had reentered the room and he cleared his throat. 

 

“You read what?!” He shouted. 

 

“Nothing, dad.” Jinora offered. 

 

He harrumphed before turning his attention to Korra. 

 

“Alright, Korra. I believe you know the drill. No T.V or sugar after 9. Okay, wonderful, Pema and I will be off. And hopefully never return.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Sorry, didn’t catch that either, Tenzin.” Korra grinned widely.

 

“I mean, we’ll be back soon.” He straightened and brushed imaginary dust off of his robes before taking Pema’s hand. 

 

“Have fun you two, I mean not too much fun.” Korra snickered. 

 

Asami slapped her arm. 

 

“Korra! Not in front of the children.” 

 

Korra rubbed her arm with an expression of mock hurt, which prompted another squeal of delight from Jinora. 

 

Asami gazed at the two girls and they gazed back and no one moved or blinked for a good ten seconds. What was she supposed to do with these, uh kids? 

 

Suddenly a panicked expression came over Korra’s face. 

 

“Asami. Where is Meelo?” She said frantically. 

 

“I have no idea. Why would I-” As soon as the words left her mouth she felt something on her hand. Something wet. 

 

Afraid to look down, Asami shot Korra a strained look. 

 

“He’s sucking on my hand isn’t he?” 

 

Korra’s expression gave her the answer. She slowly extracted her fingers from his mouth and managed not to gag at how wet they felt. 

 

“Hiiiiiii, pretty lady.” 

 

“Um, hello Meelo.” 

 

He didn’t reply, he just stared at her happily. 

 

“Korra, do something.” Asami hissed out of the corner of her mouth. 

 

“Why do I have to do something? You do som-” Korra hissed back before looking at the children’s expressions. 

 

“You do know we can hear you, right?” Jinora raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Uh… no?” Korra said weakly. 

 

“Meelo, uh listen, it’s really flattering that such a strong boy like yourself likes me, but I’m already seeing someone else.” Asami tried. 

 

Meelo puffed up his chest indignantly. 

 

“Who is he? I will fight him for your hand!” He shouted. 

 

“Well, you see-” Asami didn’t think Meelo would care, after all, Ikki and Jinora hadn’t, but to be on the safe side she tried to avoid the question, but she was interrupted. 

 

“Korra is Asami’s girlfriend!” Ikki blurted. 

 

“Ikki!” Jinora shouted. 

 

Meelo slowly turned towards Korra. She waited for his reaction to the fact that they were both women, but it never came. In fact, he didn’t even seem to notice, and if he did, it didn’t matter to him. 

 

“You? I thought we were friends!” He growled. 

 

At this, Korra let out a breath of relief that she didn’t know she had been holding. Everything was so simple with kids. It was one of the things that made them so precious. 

 

Korra laughed awkwardly. Meelo slowly stalked towards Korra and shouted,”I, Sir Meelo, challenge you to a duel, for the hand of the pretty lady!” 

 

“Meelo, that’s cute, but-”

 

“You’re just scared!” Meelo stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. 

 

Korra couldn’t believe that she was having this conversation. With a seven year old. 

 

“I am not!!” She protested loudly.

 

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Ikki chanted excitedly. 

 

“Wow, Korra, looks like you’ve got some competition,” Asami smirked. 

 

Jinora swooned. 

 

“Oh my spirits this is exactly like in the book where she has to-” 

 

Korra shot both of them glares. 

 

“Stop encouraging him.” She grumbled. 

 

“For the pretty ladyyyyyyyy!!!!!” Meelo screamed before charging towards Korra. 

 

Korra put her hand on his forehead and held him at bay while he swung his arms at thin air. 

 

“Korra! Stop being mean. Let him win,” Asami laughed. 

 

Korra looked at her incredulously. 

 

“But then he’ll get to date you and not me!” She crossed her arms and pouted in a manner not unlike Meelo earlier. Asami rolled her eyes. 

 

“You know I only have eyes for you, babe. Hold on, I’ll try to talk to him or something.” 

 

She bent down to get to Meelo’s level. 

 

“Okay, so uh listen Meelo. Korra and I really like each other, so that’s why I can’t be with you.” She couldn’t believe she was explaining this either. 

 

Meelo stopped fighting Korra and looked at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Then prove it! I dare you to kiss each other for,” he counted on his fingers, “ten seconds!” he finished triumphantly. 

 

“Uh, I don’t really think that’d be appropriate. What would your father say?” Asami protested. 

 

Meelo scratched his chin. 

 

“I’m feeling nice today. Three seconds and candy and TV until 10.” He stated. 

 

Korra and Asami shared another glance, knowing this was probably a mistake. Korra sighed. A chant of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” was started and the two girls faced each other reluctantly. They were being bossed around by a group of obnoxious children. 

 

Both girls leaned in and tried to keep the kiss as PG as possible before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. 

 

A chorus of “Awww’s” filled the room, including Meelo’s. 

 

“Fine. Korra you can have her for now. But watch your back.” 

 

He turned to Asami. 

 

“Pretty lady, do not worry! I will grow bigger and stronger and win you back!” 

 

“Anyways,” Korra started before being interrupted. 

 

“Nuh-uh, where is my candy?” Meelo demanded. 

 

Sighing, Korra rifled through her backpack for a few pieces, which Meelo immediately snatched from her hand before scampering off to do who knew what. 

 

“So what do you guys want to do? Now that it’s just us girls?” Korra asked. 

 

“Makeover!” Ikki screamed. 

 

“Dating advice,” Jinora said dreamily. 

 

Honestly, Korra and Asami didn’t know which was worse so they just agreed to the makeover, hoping the girls would get tired more quickly. They were wrong. The apparently exciting prospect of a makeover seemed to give both of them an energy boost and they were nearly bouncing off the walls. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Asami, how do you get your eyeshadow so even?” 

 

“Well-” Asami began. 

 

“Oh my gosh, and your eyeliner!” 

 

“So, you-” 

 

“That’s such a pretty shade of lipstick!!” They screamed simultaneously. 

 

Asami blinked. 

 

“Hey, how about you two show Asami what you know on me, and then she can give you tips?” Korra suggested helpfully, coming to Asami’s rescue. 

 

Asami shot Korra a grateful glance as the girls scurried away to find makeup. 

 

“Are you sure?” Asami asked. 

 

Korra shrugged. 

 

“I know what I'm signing up for. Anything for you.” Korra grinned. 

 

Asami pressed a kiss to her cheek just as the girls came running back. Korra eyed them suspiciously. 

 

“Where did you get that?” Korra asked warily. 

 

“It’s our mom’s!” They chirped. 

 

Korra started backing away. 

 

“Uh, I’m beginning to regret this decision.” 

 

“Nuh-uh, you’re not getting out of this,” Asami held onto her arm. 

 

She placed one hand behind Korra’s head and lightly scratched the nape of her neck. 

 

“I promise I’ll make it worth it,” Asami whispered mischievously. 

 

Korra brushed herself off and cleared her throat. 

 

“I mean, I guess, it’s alright.” She acquiesced. 

 

Her reply was met by screeches from the two girls who immediately set to work. 

 

She was immediately overwhelmed by two pairs of small diligent hands, their faces furrowed in concentration. 

 

“Ikki, hand me the brush. No, not that one. The one next to it.” Jinora demanded. 

 

Ikki stuck her tongue out before handing her the fluffiest brush Korra had ever seen. Korra made eye contact with Asami and pleaded for help with her eyes, but Asami merely shrugged before picking up a brush herself. 

 

Korra felt layers of makeup starting to mix and clump on her face and just as she opened her mouth to speak, someone started dusting a brush over her lips. 

 

“Ikki! I’m pretty sure you don’t put powder on her mouth!” Jinora trilled as Korra coughed. 

 

“Korra, can you please still for a few seconds. I’m going to do your eyeliner.” Ikki gazed up at her with puppydog eyes. 

 

Korra sighed as she tried not to flinch every time Ikki’s hand slipped. 

 

“Okay! Done!” Ikki squeaked as she clapped her hands. 

 

Everyone stepped back to look at Korra’s face and there was a collective gasp. Asami and Jinora had their hands over their mouths as they looked at their finished masterpiece. 

 

“What?” Korra demanded. 

 

When they burst into hysterical laughter Korra got her answer. Unable to stop laughing hard enough to get a sentence out, Asami simply handed Korra her phone. She turned on front camera and was horrified to the point that she started laughing too. There was eyeliner all on around her eyes, eyeshadow below them and one completely flat eyebrow and one extremely arched one. It made Korra look like she had an extremely bizarre expression. The blush on her cheeks was rosy and way too dark, but there was one thing still missing. Lipstick. 

 

“Allow me,” Asami grinned before leaning in and kissing Korra deeply. 

 

Korra heard the sighs of the two children as Asami kissed her thoroughly and languidly in what was probably not a very PG kiss. When they broke apart, before Korra had a chance to start cleaning the gunk off of her face, Meelo poked his head in and gasped. 

 

“Korra! How could you let them do this to you? Have some self respect.” He puffed up his chest. 

 

Korra didn’t know how to reply, but she decided that she would just be grateful that Meelo’s disappearance earlier hadn’t resulted in a disaster yet. 

 

“Do you guys want to find a movie to put on? Asami and I will get the snacks.” Korra said quickly.

 

As they walked into the kitchen, Korra turned to Asami. 

 

“I know this isn’t the quiet time you wanted for Valentine’s, but I hope you’re still having a good time?” Korra asked nervously. 

 

“Of course, it’s actually been a pretty interesting night. I just wanted to do something with you.” Asami replied quietly, lacing her arms around Korra’s neck. 

 

She hummed affirmatively, totally forgetting what they had come downstairs to do. They were wrapped up in each other, just standing in the kitchen, somewhere they seemed to end up a lot these days. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Asami murmured. 

 

“You too,” Korra mumbled. They were comfortable but not necessarily distracted enough to ignore the whispers from the stairs. 

 

“Ow. Meelo you’re stepping on my foot.” Ikki hissed. 

 

“Shut up, I’m the smallest. I can’t see anything!” He whisper yelled back. 

 

“Will you both stop? They’re gonna hear us.” Jinora elbowed her younger siblings.

 

All of them realized at the same time that Korra and Asami had stopped talking and were looking right at them. 

 

“Uh, guys?” Korra questioned. 

 

The three children all immediately scrambled over each other and back up stairs. 

 

Korra grinned with amusement before turning to Asami. 

 

“Regular cheetos or puffs?” 

 

“Puffs. Is that even a question?” She laughed. 

 

“That’s my girl. I knew I liked you.” Korra pressed a kiss to her cheek before shouting, “Race you!” and taking the stairs two at a time. 

 

By the time they got to the top of the stairs they were both panting and laughing. The children had been arguing about movies but became silent when they looked at the two adults. Everyone made awkward eye contact for a few seconds before Meelo made a wild dash to put in his movie and the bickering started up again. 

 

“Korra, please explain to the other two why we should watch the adventures of Nuktuk!” Ikki screamed. 

 

“Asami, please tell these other two weirdos that we should watch a disney movie, they’re classics.” Jinora rolled her eyes dramatically. 

 

“No! Those movies are dumb. We should watch the movie adaptation of Avatar: The Last Airbender!” Meelo said excitedly. 

 

“Meelo! That movie is a disgrace to your grandfather! How dare you want to watch it!” Korra gasped in mock horror. 

 

“Seriously, Meelo? It’s not even good.” Jinora added. 

 

“Okay, guys, let’s wrap it up. Hurry and pick one so we can finish before your parents are home.” Asami suggested. 

 

“Show of hands for Nuktuk?” 

 

Ikki’s and Asami’s hands shot up. 

 

“Disney?” 

 

Jinora and Korra each raised both of their hands. 

 

“Hey, that doesn’t count,” Asami and Ikki exclaimed immediately. 

 

“Wait, Meelo, why didn’t you vote?” 

 

“Well, all those movies are dumb, so I didn’t want to vote.” He crossed his arms. 

 

“Okay how about, we watch a Disney movie since we’ve watched Nuktuk every other time I’ve come?” 

 

The kids were finally tired enough to agree with minimal grumbling and they all settled into the couch. 

 

“Okay, so which Disney movie?” Korra piped, earning a collective groan of ‘we don’t care’. 

 

“I think Mulan is a safe choice. Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” Korra paused. 

 

She jogged up to put the DVD in and plopped back onto the couch next to Asami. 

 

“Asami, you’re sitting on the snacks.” Meelo whined. 

 

“No, I’m not. Korra is.” She responded easily. 

 

“Korra, get off of the cheetos, you fatty.” Meelo tried rolling Korra over, but didn’t succeed. 

 

“What’s the magic wor-?” 

 

“Shhhh! It’s starting!” Jinora said in a hushed voice. 

 

Everyone watched the movie intently and it was mostly silent other than the crumpling of a chip bag and the few times when everyone would burst into song. About halfway through the movie, Korra looked at everyone on the couch and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. Asami was snoring soundly against her shoulder, Jinora and Ikki were laying across the two of them and Meelo was curled around Korra’s arm. Korra quickly fell into a blissful sleep as her arm tightened around Asami. It might not have been a traditional Valentine’s Day, but Korra was perfectly content.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

3.

Waking up naturally was Korra’s second favorite feeling in the world. Seeing Asami as soon as she woke up was the first. The gentle sunlight brushed over her features and gave her an ethereal glow. Not that she needed the extra help; Asami Sato was radiant enough. Her smile was blinding and her eyes binding. Asami needed no assistance to be absolutely captivating. She stole Korra’s heart and clutched it a little tighter each day. And Korra had no intentions of taking it back anytime soon. 

 

A soft hum pulled her from her thoughts. From the moment Asami’s eyes opened, Korra was mesmerized. She watched her blink and slowly focus and  _ fuck _ if she didn’t fall a little more in love in that moment.

 

Neither of them spoke and Korra hummed contentedly when Asami shifted closer to her under the covers and nuzzled her nose into Korra’s neck. The touch sent gentle flutterings that started in her toes and gradually made their way all the way up until she finally understood what it meant for a heart to flutter. Korra never wanted that feeling to disappear. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Asami gently set the mug down on the table before beginning to eat. They sat facing each other, and mornings like these were priceless. Mornings where both of them just wanted to soak in the presence of the other; mornings where neither of them needed to speak to convey their feelings; these were the kinds of mornings Korra wished she could bottle up and carry with her forever. 

 

Breaking the comfortable silence, Asami chuckled.

 

“This is so,” she gestured between the two of them, “us.” 

 

Korra hummed in agreement. 

 

“Us is good.” 

 

This earned Korra a giggle before she continued. 

 

“So what do we have on the agenda for today?” 

 

“Well, since you asked, it’s spring cleaning day!” She chirped.

 

Korra grimaced. 

 

“Actually, I think that’s next week.” She offered weakly. 

 

Asami’s eyes lit up before she spoke, “Don’t be a stick in the mud, babe. Chores can be fun too.” 

 

“I think we have vastly different definitions of fun.” 

 

“Come on, if you help me, we can plant those seeds we bought too.” 

 

For some reason the mundane task suddenly seemed appealing when Asami was added into the equation. This girl was turning her whole world upside down. Before she had known Asami, all she had wanted to be, as cliche as it sounds, was young and reckless and adventurous. She didn’t think she’d ever want to be tied down, but here she was, about to spend the day doing chores and gardening, and she was happy to do so. Something about this girl made her feel free but at the same time more peaceful than she’d ever felt. 

 

“Sounds perfect.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Korra started up the vacuum as Asami put the dishes away. The apartment was filled with the gentle clinking of glasses and plates and the loud obtrusive whir of the vacuum, but it sounded like home to Korra. She wondered if little domestic things had the same effect on Asami as they did on her. Even though Korra grew up with a loving, supportive family, she didn’t take them for granted at all. She had seen how easily life could rip people away. Asami, well, her parents had tried their best. 

 

Realizing that if she was thinking about family, then Asami might be too, Korra turned off the vacuum cleaner and listened intently, but there was no sound from the kitchen. She crept towards the kitchen and poked her head inside. Asami’s back was turned away from her and she was gazing intently at a plate. As noiselessly as possible, Korra tiptoed behind her and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. She was rewarded when she let out a breath and leaned back against her. 

 

Asami was staring at a plate that had been her mother’s. She carefully placed it on the counter before turning around in Korra’s arms. Korra’s heart swelled with affection for Asami as she tried to mend the hole in her heart with little kisses on her cheeks and forehead. 

 

“How did you know?” Asami whispered. The sound made Korra want to wrap her up in her arms and never let go. 

 

“Know what? Oh this? Just a feeling.” Korra began rocking them gently and swaying. 

 

No more words needed to be exchanged as each knew what the other was trying to say. Before long, they were a slight distance apart and swaying about the kitchen. Korra lifted her arm to twirl Asami before pulling her impossibly close. Asami pressed her cheek into the hollow where Korra’s shoulder met her neck. There was no music, but they didn’t need any to be perfectly in time with one another.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Asami. Asami. Asami, hurry before I get my side hoes!” 

 

Asami arched a perfectly manicured brow. 

 

“Your what now?” 

 

“Sorry, bad joke? Okay. I mean, you’re the only one for me.” Korra offered brightly. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Asami smirked. 

 

“Okay so I looked up this article on how to-” 

 

“Korra, I really don’t think you need instructions for planting something. You just gotta scoop out some dirt, dump seeds in it and put the dirt back.” Asami finished and patted the spot for good measure. 

 

Korra eyed her before continuing. 

 

“Anyways, So step 1 says to-” 

 

“Korra, don’t be ridiculous, I’m an engineer. I think I know how to do this.” 

 

Finding it pointless to argue, and somewhat adorable that Asami was being stubborn about the garden, Korra shrugged and began doing the same. 

 

They worked in silence, side by side, only pausing to say something like, “Babe, where do you want the violets?”

 

“I’m gonna be right back and get two glasses of water.” Korra stood and wiped her brow, smearing some soil on her face. 

 

Asami snorted. 

 

“What?” Korra deadpanned. 

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Just thought of something funny. That water isn’t gonna get itself.” Asami waved her off. 

 

Korra eyed her suspiciously before making the ‘I’m watching you gesture’ and going inside the apartment. 

 

When she returned with the glasses, Asami thanked her and pecked her cheek before making a disgusted face and spitting out dirt.  

 

Her expression made Korra snort unexpectedly and water came out of her nose, which in turn caused Asami to laugh so hard the water went down the wrong pipe and she started a coughing fit. So of course, being the idiots they are, the two started laughing even harder before they finally collected themselves. 

 

“Oh my god, Asami. It burns.” Korra complained. 

 

Asami glared at Korra because she couldn’t yet speak between the coughs. 

 

Korra smiled innocently before offering Asami her glass.

 

“Water?”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


4.

To put it kindly, Korra was miserable. She was studying at her desk and surrounded by wads of tissues and discarded allergy medicine boxes. Her nose was dripping and she kept sneezing four or five sneezes at a time. Her eyes were watery and red rimmed and it looked like she had been crying, and honestly, she was pretty close. It was so hard to concentrate when she basically constantly felt that tingly feeling of being on the verge of sneezing the entire time. 

 

She picked up her phone and managed to tap out a quick response before reaching for another tissue. 

 

Asami <3: Do you want to come over and watch a movie tonight?

 

Korra: sorry babe dont think I can. ive gotta study and allergies are kicking my butt rn 

 

Asami <3: Aw sorry to hear that anything I can do to help?

 

Korra: nah it’s raining and I dont want you to be driving dw about me im not even that sick 

 

Asami <3: okay i dont want to keep you from studying hope you feel better soon 

 

Korra: <3

 

Korra sighed because she really did want to spend time with Asami, but she really did need to study and figured that her current state wasn’t attractive at all. She turned back to her book and grasped at a tissue only to find that she was out. again. With a lot of moaning and grumbling under her breath, Korra staggered to her feet far too quickly because her vision went black for a moment. She trudged towards the closet to get another tissue when she heard a knock on the door.

 

She opened the door and was hit with two thoughts:  _ one, it’s fucking wet and cold outside and two, I have the best girlfriend ever.  _

 

There in the doorway, in the flesh, was a sheepish Asami, holding a bag. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and there were stray rain droplets sliding off the ends of her wavy hair. Korra didn’t think she’d ever seen anything more beautiful.

 

“Asami? What are you doing here?” Is all Korra managed to sputter out before holding up a finger and letting out an enormous sneeze. 

 

“I know you said you didn’t want me to drive through the rain, but I wasn’t busy tonight and you said you were feeling miserable I thought I could at least keep you company while you studied.” Asami offered hopefully. 

 

“How could I say no to that?” Korra chuckled hoarsely. 

 

Korra held out her arms and practically melted into Asami’s embrace. Asami stroked her back as Korra nuzzled into her. 

 

“Aww, my poor girl.” 

 

Korra’s agreement was muffled in Asami’s sweater. 

 

“Okay, here I brought you some warm soup and-”

 

Before Asami could finish she was getting wet kisses all over her face. 

 

“Haha, Korra, are you okay?” Asami asked suspiciously.

 

Korra responded by nodding vigorously and nestling further into Asami. 

 

“Are you sure? Because you’re acting kinda weird. I think that’s enough studying for tonight.” Asami replied while trying to move towards the kitchen. 

 

“Uh, Korra?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I can’t actually move when you cling to me like a koala cub.” Asami snorted. 

 

“But you’re really pretty and warm and you smell nice,” Korra mumbled. 

 

“Haha, that may be true, but if you let go, we’ll be able to cuddle when we watch the movie later.” 

 

“Nooooo, I wanna hug you right nowwwww.” 

 

“Wow, you are really out of it.” Asami studied her girlfriend intently. Before deciding that she was strong enough to carry her the few steps to the couch. She managed to stagger and unceremoniously drop her delirious girlfriend on the couch. 

 

“Hey Asami,”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Why do they always say those medicines make you drows-” And yep, she was feeling all the effects of the various allergy medicines. 

 

Asami snorted and held back a snarky reply as she carried the soup towards Korra. Korra, her adorable girlfriend, who was currently counting on her fingers. 

 

“What are you counting, babe?” Asami struggled to stifle her laughter. 

 

“The reasons that I like you.” Korra deadpanned. 

 

“Damn, you’re gonna need more than two hands to count all those.” Asami smiled before blowing on the soup and lifting the spoon. 

 

“Asami, can you buy an entire chess set at a pawn shop?” 

 

Asami snorted before using her baby voice again. 

 

“Korra, the airplane is coming.” She said before making little zooming sounds. 

 

“Asami, please. I’m a grown woman, and I’m not that sick. I don’t need you to feed me.” Korra scoffed and reached for the spoon. 

 

“Ah-ah. Say ‘Ahh’” Asami chided. 

 

“Asami, I’m serious. I appreciate you so much, but I can feed myself.” 

 

When Korra reached for the spoon, Asami pulled it away again. 

 

“Open your mouth, the airplane is coming.” 

 

Korra rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might get stuck, but she hoped it was enough to hide the sappy heart eyes she was giving her girlfriend. The fact that Asami cared enough to bring her soup when it was dark and rainy made her feel warmer than the soup ever could. 

 

Korra sighed in mock frustration before opening her mouth. Asami gently fed her the soup. 

 

“Good?” 

 

“Mmmfh! Hot!” Korra cried. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you ok-” Asami said worriedly before seeing the silent laughter etched upon her girlfriend’s features. 

 

“You’re such an asshole, Korra.” 

 

Korra shrugged. 

 

“You love it.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


5.

When Korra and Asami reached their chosen spot, the sun was starting to set and dusk was well under way. The sky was a brilliant blend of warm colors, all pink and orange and yellow hues, but the darkness of night was slowly seeping in. The trees rustled around them, casting dancing shadows. 

 

“Korra, can you pass me the last pole?” Asami gestured. 

 

Korra handed it to her and squeezed her eyes tightly shut while Asami slid it in and backed away from the tent. The air was taut with tension as they both glared warily at the tent. It didn’t collapse this time, much to their relief. But then Korra heard a quiet tearing sound. Her terrified gaze met Asami’s right when the tent popped, the poles sprang out, and sagged pathetically.  Asami pinched the bridge of her nose and blew out a long breath through her nose. By now, the moon was already making its way up into the sky and the stars seemed to twinkle in amusement. 

 

“Fuck, Asami, look even the fucking stars are laughing at us,” Korra grumbled before she dutifully started trying to put it together again. 

 

When they finally successfully pitched the tent, they were a bit tentative to go inside, in case they broke it again, but after a moment, they were too exhausted to care. Luckily, the tent seemed to be finished fucking with them and they happily got ready to sleep. Korra and Asami snuggled into their shared sleeping bag and quietly drifted off, tired from a day of hiking. 

 

Asami woke up in the middle of the night and nudged Korra. 

 

“Babe, what do you see?” Asami said softly. 

 

Korra’s face scrunched in confusion in a manner that was so adorable, it probably should’ve been illegal. 

 

“Uh, I see the stars,” Korra answered.

 

“And what does that mean?” Asami continued sweetly. 

 

“Well, I think, it means we’re far enough from civilization that the pollution is less prevalent here. The sky is less clogged up with fumes and machinery, meaning it’s more clear, so we can see the stars, literally light years away.” Korra replied. 

 

“No, you idiot, it means someone fucking stole our tent,” Asami deadpanned. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

6.

The sun was high in the sky and its rays glanced off the waves, making them shimmer as they undulated erratically.The waves rolled and crashed and the ocean was a huge, living, breathing being. The salty tang of ocean air was fresh and crisp as Korra breathed in and out deeply. She was completely at home and in her element and had always felt a connection to the water. 

 

Korra tugged Asami’s hand as she tried to wade deeper into the water. 

 

“Korra! It’s cold,” Asami complained and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

In response, Korra threw Asami over her shoulder, earning her an undignified shriek, before charging further into the water. 

 

“Korra. I swear to the spirits if you don’t put me down this in-” Asami screeched.

 

“If you insist,” Korra smirked and dropped her. 

  
When she resurfaced, she playfully glared at Korra before splashing the smug smile right off her face. Korra sputtered indignantly before gathering herself and splashing back. The two mature adults chased each other through the waves, shrieking and laughing. When they were together, nothing could parallel their happiness. 

 

As Asami lightly tugged Korra’s wrists towards her, their gazes met and they became lost in each other’s eyes. Korra thought she could stare into Asami’s emerald green eyes forever. They were constantly changing and swirling with a mixture of things, most of which Korra couldn’t decipher. Korra had discovered that as good as Asami was at hiding her emotions, sometimes her eyes betrayed her true feelings, but one had to know what to look for. Korra had seen those eyes express everything from the warmest affection to the stormiest anger, and they were  _ always  _ so devastatingly gorgeous. As Korra contemplated speaking, she was surprised when Asami spoke first. 

 

“Your eyes remind me of the ocean,” Asami blurted uncharacteristically. 

 

Korra cocked an eyebrow, surprised by her sudden outburst. 

 

Asami sighed and blushed. 

 

“Sorry, that was weird. I, just, they’re just really blue, okay?” Asami tried to explain unsuccessfully. 

 

Korra tried to stifle her laughter and keep the grin from spreading across her face. Asami facepalmed as her cheeks glowed in embarrassment.

 

“Just, just forget I said anything. Never mind,” Asami stammered. 

 

Korra pecked Asami’s nose reassuringly. 

 

“Please go on, I enjoy praise.” She grinned widely. 

 

“Well, uh, you remind me of the ocean. Not just your eyes, I mean. The ocean has a lot of moods; it can be peaceful and gentle or stormy and furious. When the ocean is angered, it can have a destructive mindset, and it requires a lot of patience to soothe it. But that’s okay because the sky is willing to be endlessly patient. And the ocean has the capacity to destroy, but most of the time it chooses to nurture life instead. The sea can be fickle, but when it comes down to it, you can always count on it to be as steady as the rise and fall of the tides. The sky and sea will always go together because they understand each other, to the point where they reflect each other’s moods. One cannot be happy without the other’s happiness and one cannot be content while the other is restless.” 

 

Korra was left speechless as a glassy sheen of tears blurred her vision. She was moved beyond words. She had never doubted that Asami loved her, but to hear to the way she described her with affection and true understanding, that was on a whole new level. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

7.

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!” 

 

Asami cracked one eye open to see her girlfriend's familiar lopsided smile even wider than usual. 

 

“Kor, wha? Korra, what time is it?” She mumbled blearily. 

 

Korra’s energy was dimmed briefly as her heart nearly melted at the sound of Asami’s raspy morning voice. But she returned with renewed vigor. 

 

“6, why?” 

 

“What are you doing up this early, babe? If I recall correctly, at this time yesterday, you were snoring like a bear.” Asami snorted. 

 

“Asami, get up, get up, get up! We have things to do and places to go!” Korra decided to ignore her and shouted excitedly again. 

 

“Shhh, Korra, stop yelling.” Asami mumbled. 

 

“But Asamiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Korra whined and made her most convincing puppy dog face. 

 

When she received no response other than a grunt and Asami pulling the covers over her head, Korra flopped down on top of Asami with a huff. She was immediately dislodged when Asami rolled over and made a triumphant noise. 

 

“Asami, I think this is the end, you’ve killed me.” Korra feigned injury from the ground.

 

“Oh, stop being such a baby and get up here and cuddle me, moron.” Asami grumbled.

 

“Nuh-uh, not with that tone, young lady.” 

 

“Korra?,” Asami asked in her sweetest voice. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Please shut up.” 

Korra proceeded to promptly wiggle right under the covers next to Asami and fall asleep again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

8.

As they walked through the parking lot, Korra’s hand found Asami’s. The spaces between her fingers were right where Korra’s fit perfectly. She swung their linked hands as they walked, earning her a giggle from Asami. She had to let go to get a shopping cart, but as she pushed it, Asami covered one of Korra’s hands with her own. Korra’s heart swelled and she felt complete with Asami by her side. 

 

“What’s first on the list?” Korra beamed at her girlfriend. She had never been a fan of grocery shopping before, but Korra was pretty sure she’d be a fan of watching paint dry with Asami. 

 

Asami bit her lip while looking at her phone and Korra swore she was nearly drooling. 

 

She hummed before replying. 

 

“It looks like we already have butter and eggs at home. We need green beans, and- Why are you looking at me like that?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Is there something on my face?” 

 

Korra cleared her throat and tugged at her shirt collar. 

 

“No reason.” Korra cringed at how high pitched her voice was. 

 

Asami rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s adorable antics before continuing to read the list. 

 

“Let’s grab the cranberries, sweet potatoes, and regular potatoes first.” 

 

As Korra steeled the cart, one of Asami’s hands brushed her waist. Korra jumped at the touch and looked incredulously at her girlfriend. Asami made no sign of noticing her expression before playing it off as reaching for a bag. Korra decided she was reading too much into it and turned to get the sweet potatoes. She felt Asami run her hand down her arm until she placed the grocery bag into her palm. She definitely didn’t feel a trail of heat where Asami’s hand had been. Nope, definitely not. 

 

“You forgot a bag, babe.” Asami chirped innocently before swiftly continuing to inspect the potatoes. 

 

Korra shook her head to clear the slight fogginess and put the potatoes into the cart. 

 

“Do you want to use a mix for the cornbread or make it from scratch?” Korra called. 

 

“Korra, we’re two adults, I think we can handle cornbread.” Asami replied in her ‘I’m an engineer’ voice. 

 

As Korra handed the box to her girlfriend, she felt her long fingers trail over her wrist and hand and linger a little too long to be by accident. This time when Korra shot Asami a questioning look, she nearly melted from the heat of her smoldering gaze.  _ The minx knew exactly what she was doing. Well, two could play at that game.  _

 

Korra and Asami steadily made their way through the aisles, occasionally pausing for foods. And when enough time had elapsed, Korra decided it was time for her to get back at Asami. She stretched, and her tank top rode up, exposing her hipbones and a portion of her well defined abs. She watched Asami’s gaze trace her torso and when she met her gaze, Asami’s cheeks flushed.  _ Busted. _ Satisfied, Korra continued on like nothing had happened. 

 

The two walked through the store until they stopped in front of the turkeys. Asami seemed to be done teasing Korra, so her guard was down, but suddenly Asami absentmindedly traced Korra’s spine through her shirt and she visibly gulped. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Asami smirked. She raised a hand to Korra’s cheek and slowly slid it to the back of her neck.

 

Korra was trying to reply, but the fingers scratching at the nape of her neck were sending tingles through her body and she couldn’t concentrate enough to form a coherent reply. 

 

She nodded vigorously while staring intensely at the turkey assortment. She was sure her cheeks were blushing furiously, and to any onlooker, it might’ve looked like Korra was being flustered by turkeys. 

 

When she finally collected herself she just about passed out when she felt Asami’s lips on her earlobe and her warm breath on the shell of her ear. 

 

“Uhhh….” Korra stuttered. 

 

And just like that, Asami stopped and started inspecting the turkeys too. The cold air hit Korra’s earlobe and she felt the loss of contact a little too keenly. 

 

“This one should be large enough,” Asami stated matter of factly. 

 

Korra nodded dumbly and put in the cart, earning her another peck from Asami. 

 

“Anything else?” Korra added weakly. 

 

“Just the pies. Pumpkin or pecan?” 

 

She gathered herself enough to reply while simultaneously looking for ways to distract Asami. 

 

“Your choice, babe.” She winked and shot the lopsided grin she knew made Asami swoon. Korra failed to stifle her snort when Asami almost walked into another cart.  _ Oops. Wrong choice. _ The gleam in her eyes told Korra that she was going to pay for this later. 

 

They stood together in the checkout line, but it was taking forever. Holiday season never ceased to make every store packed to full capacity. Korra knew she wasn’t a very patient person, but whatever patience and self control she did have was being tested by the girl next to her. But Korra wasn’t going to let Asami win without a fight. The hand she was resting on Asami’s hip slowly slid down into her back jeans pocket as she made it clear that Asami was hers. It seemed to have no visible effect other than Asami slightly stiffening in surprise. In response, Asami sweetly leaned back into her, catching Korra off guard. So was the game over? Or was Asami just trying to get Korra to let her guard down? She decided to play along and wrapped her arms around her waist. They quietly went through the checkout process, but not without a few subtle brushes from each person. 

 

After loading the groceries into the trunk together, Korra plopped next to Asami. 

 

“Where to next, princess?” 

 

“Home. I think we’ve got a lot to do.” Asami smirked at Korra in a way that she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

9.

The vast amount of leaves in Tenzin’s yard looked alarming and extremely fun to play in. Korra wanted to surprise Tenzin by doing something nice for her old mentor so she decided to tackle his yard. The air was as crisp as the leaves themselves. The plot of land was huge and a myriad of red and orange hues covered the lawn to the point that you couldn’t actually see the grass anymore. As Korra studied the lawn in disbelief, she heard the sound of someone trying to stealthily approach her, so she pretended to not notice and whipped around at the last moment. As she turned, the look of surprise on Asami’s face as she leaped was almost comical, until she hit Korra with an  _ oomph _ before knocking both of them to the ground. They collapsed in a heap of giggles into the cushion of the leaves. 

 

“Hey, you,” Korra peered up at Asami in what can only be described as sheer adoration. She tried to lean in for a kiss, but her lips only reached thin air. 

 

“Hey,yourself,” Asami snorted before tossing a handful of leaves into Korra’s face. 

 

When she saw the glint in Korra’s eyes, she immediately darted away, her laughter leaving a trail in her wake. Korra jumped up from where she had been and chased after her. Asami managed to nimbly evade her a few times before Korra conceded. 

 

Panting, placing her hands on her knees, Korra looked around, but her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Bewildered, Korra began making her way around the area, but suddenly a hand shot out of a pile of leaves and dragged her down. She collapsed onto something, not something, but someone, soft. Korra tried to save herself by getting up and running, but her arms were locked to her sides by a very insistent person. Finally, she gave up with a huff but not before offering a disclaimer. 

 

“To anyone who is here to witness this, I am being cuddled against my will, and I am definitely not enjoying this.” Korra shouted to nobody in particular. 

 

“Oh shut up, you know you like it,” Asami snorted. 

 

The two of them lay there in the pile of leaves, content with their closeness. 

 

“Uh, Asami, you know we still have to rake these up right?” Korra asked. 

 

“Screw the leaves, I’m never letting go of you.” Asami murmured into her shoulder. 

 

And as she looked into the swirling depths of Asami’s eyes, Korra thought she’d never believed anything more completely.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

10.

“Asami! Hurry up or I’m starting without you!” Korra shouted impatiently. 

 

“Korra, don’t you dare! You don’t even know what we’re making yet!” Asami called back. 

 

Korra started messing with her apron and began tying and untying her ‘Head cook’ apron to various objects in the kitchen, so she didn’t even notice Asami come into the kitchen. She quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Uh, Korra?” 

 

Korra turned at the sound of her name and shrugged sheepishly from her position of being tied to the fridge handle. 

 

“You wouldn’t mind, er, helping me out right? I don’t have any nails and I tied the knot really tightly,” She asked weakly. 

 

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose before untying her. She went over to where her ‘The Real Head Cook’ apron was and looped it around her neck, but not before her stretching made her shirt ride up a little, exposing just enough to make Korra forget her own name. 

 

“So I was thinking we could try this recipe for a three tier pecan cake,” Asami beamed. 

 

“Sounds delicious. What do we need?” Korra loved the way Asami’s eyes lit up when she talked about things she enjoyed, and she loved the fact that she was one of a few people who ever got to see her excited about cooking even more. 

 

“So first we need to candy the pecans. 2 cups of chopped roasted pecans, 3 tablespoons of unsalted butter. Actually, just come over here and read the rest.” Asami handed her the recipe before starting to pull out a vast variety of utensils and ingredients. 

 

“What’s this for?” Korra pointed at baking powder.

 

“It’s-” 

 

“What is this??” Korra held up the nutmeg. 

 

“Oh, that’s-” 

 

“Why do we need Bourbon??” Korra pointed the bottle towards Asami. “You’re not trying to get me drunk are you?” 

 

She raised an eyebrow accusingly. Asami brushed her off. 

 

“Korra. Shh. All will be explained in time, babe. Could you please measure out the ingredients for the pecans?” 

 

“Uh, Asami.” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“This might be a dumb question, but uh, how do I measure the cinnamon?” 

 

“What? What do you mean? ‘How?’. You just like, do it.” Asami offered helpfully.

 

“No, like, with what? This one or this one?” Korra held up the measuring spoons and the measuring cup. 

 

“Oh. That’s what you meant. The cup is for measuring liquids and the spoons are for dry ingredients.” Asami answered. 

 

“That’s dumb, why would you need different measuring tools for the same thing?” Korra snorted. 

 

“Just trust me. It exists for a reason.” Asami replied with a kiss on the cheek, and Korra was willing to take that for an answer. 

 

“Okay! I’m done measuring everything,” Korra announced. 

 

Asami and Korra tossed the pecans in the ingredients and placed them on the baking sheet without much trouble. Asami facepalmed. 

 

“We forgot to preheat the oven,” she whined. 

 

Korra snorted. 

 

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Asami.” This earned her a playful glare. 

 

“But-” Asami started, but was cut off when Korra put her finger against her lips.

 

“Shh. No, babe, watch this.” Korra said with mock enthusiasm as she pressed each button on the oven excruciatingly slowly. 

 

“Ew, what the heck?” Korra yelped and pulled her hand away as she felt Asami lick her hand.

 

Asami merely shrugged and smiled sweetly before starting to work on the cake portion. It was silent, except for the gentle humming of the oven and the crunching- crunching? Asami whipped her head around and saw Korra about to pop another one of the untoasted pecans into her mouth. 

 

“Korra, put it down. No, please, don’t.” Korra slowly put it back onto the tray. 

 

Asami turned around but right when she did she caught Korra picking it up again. Asami took swift, decisive action and slapped Korra’s arm. 

 

“Ow. What was that for?” Korra winced. 

 

“Stop eating the ingredients, Korra.” 

 

“One more?” 

 

“Fine. Just one.” Asami sighed. 

 

Korra pumped her fist and wrapped Asami in a hug. 

 

“Thank you. You’re the best girlfriend ever!” She planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek before popping the chunk into her mouth. 

 

“Now you can be the best girlfriend ever by mixing these dry ingredients. I’ll get the pecans out of the oven.” 

 

Asami slipped on the oven mitt shaped like Naga’s head and reached into the oven. 

 

“Careful, babe. Watch your arm.” Asami said as she maneuvered the tray around Korra.

 

“Asami. Don’t move.” 

 

Asami froze.

 

“Don’t move you have a little flour on your nose, let me get it.” 

 

She paused before grabbing Asami’s face with her completely flour coated hands. She made sure to thoroughly smear the flour before letting go and admiring her handiwork. But, Asami’s lack of reaction kind of scared Korra. Also the fact that she couldn’t read the look in her eyes, was just mildly alarming. 

 

Without warning, Asami pinned Korra against the counter with her hips and held her face in place. She started nuzzling and rubbing her cheeks all over Korra’s despite her attempts to squirm out of her grasp. 

 

“Asami! Please!” Korra gasped as she finally wrenched herself out of Asami’s grasp. 

 

Her eyes darted around the kitchen as she looked for something to retaliate. Their gazes fell on the whipped cream at the same time and they both looked back at each other before scrambling for it. Asami knocked over the cooling rack and Korra managed to steady a pot that she nearly sent spinning off the counter. Asami grabbed the can first due to her longer reach, but Korra immediately tazered her sides and wrenched the can from her grip. Asami tried a rational approach. 

 

“Korra, come on. We don’t have time for this. We need to be at the party in a few hours.” Asami held her hands out in a placating gesture as her girlfriend advanced towards her. 

 

“I don’t think this is something we can work out.” Korra deadpanned before aiming the nozzle and shooting waves of cream all over Asami. 

 

Asami shrieked and tried to shield herself, but Korra was insistent on making as big of a mess as possible. When the can jammed, Asami quickly grabbed the nearest ingredients, which happened to be eggs. She cracked one over Korra’s head and couldn’t contain her laugh when the yolk started dripping down her hair and into her face, giving her the appearance of a wet puppy. Korra quickly rounded the kitchen to get to the side of the fridge right before another egg was launched at her head. Out of natural instinct, Korra yanked the door of the fridge open to block it and the egg smashed harmlessly against the fridge door, but not everything escaped unscathed. As the door swung closed, Korra gaped at the handle that was still in her hand. She met Asami’s expression of shock and her eyes flickered to and from the handle in her hand. Then they looked at the state of the kitchen and Korra nearly passed out. Their cozy little apartment looked like the inside of a cake. There was half finished batter on the walls, eggshells on the refrigerator and the ground had a mixture of whipped cream and milk. 

 

They checked the clock and two people had never cleaned so fast. Korra threw the handle onto the counter and grabbed a rag. They had a little over an hour to salvage the cake and clean the kitchen. 

  
  


Korra started scrubbing everything with so much vigor that she thought her arm was going to fall off. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her tongue was slightly poking out and Asami couldn’t help but walk over to her and kiss the crease between her eyebrows. Her expression softened immediately as she gave Asami the sappiest look. 

 

“Hey, babe?” Asami hummed. 

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

“Clean faster.” 

 

Korra looked at her incredulously. 

 

“We were having a moment,” She whined.

 

Asami kissed the pout from Korra’s face before they both started their jobs again with renewed vigor.  

 

“Okay, babe, I can take it from here. You can go get ready.” Korra offered. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. It won’t take me long to get ready.” Korra ushered her out of the kitchen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arriving half an hour late, slightly disheveled, and barely presentable was not how Korra wanted to arrive at a Thanksgiving dinner of all her closest family and friends. She tried to ignore the knowing gazes and a few winks that were thrown her way as she took Asami’s coat and hung it up. 

 

“Hey everyone, sorry we’re late. We, uh, were having too much fun and lost track of time.” Korra explained. 

 

Asami smacking her arm and the snickers told her she had definitely not said the right thing. 

 

“I-I mean, we were having fun in the kitchen,” Korra stammered. 

 

Asami elbowed her harder. 

 

“What Korra means is that we were baking and lost track of time,” Asami finished lamely. 

 

Tonraq and Senna were roaring with laughter as Mako and Bolin wiggled their eyebrows. Tenzin humphed disapprovingly, but even her old mentor couldn’t hide his grin. Korra mentally facepalmed before going to greet her parents. 

 

“Mom! Dad! I’ve missed you both so much.” Korra said as she rushed into their embrace. 

 

Senna, with her mother’s sense, saw that Asami was standing there awkwardly and beckoned to her.

 

“Oh, Asami, bring it in.” 

 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude, or-” 

 

“ Don’t be silly, dear. You’re our daughter too.” Senna smiled warmly. 

 

Asami smiled before joining the family hug. She felt more at ease than she had in a long time. For the first time, she finally had another family, and she was surrounded by her loved ones. When everyone pulled back she was immediately wrapped into another hug by Mako and Bolin. 

 

“You didn’t think you could get away without hugging us, did ya?” Bolin boomed. 

 

Asami laughed. 

 

“Bolin, I saw you last week.” 

 

He squeezed tighter in response. It never ceased to amaze Asami how soft hearted this big goof was. 

 

“How have you two been?” Mako asked. 

 

“We’re great. Really. What about you, Officer?” Asami nudged him playfully. 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. 

 

“I’ve been, you know, busy. It’s a good busy, though.” 

 

During their conversation, Bolin and Korra were doing their secret handshake and whooping. Korra heard someone clear their throat behind from behind her. 

 

“Is this how you greet your old frail mentor, Korra?” Tenzin rumbled. 

 

She threw her arms around him. 

 

“Frail is the last thing you are, old man. Plus, I saw you a few weeks ago!” Korra quipped. 

 

She turned to embrace Pema as well. The small plump woman who was basically her second mother hugged her tightly. 

 

“My, Korra, you just keep getting more and more beautiful.” Pema beamed. 

 

“Thank you,” Korra replied with a wide smile. 

 

“But that Asami of yours, what a stunner!” Pema winked before whisking away. 

 

Korra flushed brightly as she watched Asami interacting animatedly with the other guests. She really was incredibly lucky. 

 

Before she could continue her trail of thought, the wind was knocked out of her as she heard three screams of “Korraaaa!!!!”. Three bodies hit her at once. Meelo clambered onto her shoulders as Ikki grabbed her leg and Jinora wrapped around her arm. 

 

“Whoa, hey guys. What’s this about?” Korra laughed. 

 

“Nothing, we just missed you!” Meelo yelled. 

 

She ruffled his hair and before peering at Jinora. 

 

“Jinora, what’s up? You’re getting so big!” Korra exclaimed. 

 

The twelve year old puffed up with pride before she and the her siblings raced back up the stairs. 

 

Korra took a deep breath. She was incredibly thankful for the people around her and the atmosphere was just so full of love that she felt her heart swell. The quiet drone of conversation in the background, mixed with the lovely combination of aromas from the living room made Korra sigh in content. In the dining room, just the smell was enough to make Korra’s mouth water. The table was covered in dishes and all of them looked amazing, some even actually gleaming in a movie like fashion. Everything from mashed potatoes to noodles were present. The dishes really showed how diverse the people celebrating together were, and it was unique how people from every nation had become like family to each other. 

 

Tonraq cupped his hands around his mouth before thundering, “Dinner time, everyone!” 

 

Everyone made their way to the enormous dining table. Korra found herself seated between Asami and Bolin and across from her parents. She scanned the beaming faces around her and was once again nearly overwhelmed with love and gratitude for the people at the table and couldn’t imagine her life without any of them. Asami, sensing Korra’s emotions, took her hand under the table. She brushed her thumb along the back of Korra’s hand and squeezed gently. 

 

Tonraq raised his glass. 

 

“Thank you all for coming.I’m thankful that everyone was able to make it here safely tonight. Now, I’ll keep this short because I’m pretty sure all of you are dying to eat. So let’s celebrate another wonderful year as a family and drink to many many more!” Tonraq thundered enthusiastically. 

 

A loud chorus of agreement and cheers erupted before the normal buzz of animated conversation and the clinking of dishes filled the room. 

 

“Bo, could you pass the potatoes? No, the other ones, yeah, the ones next to those,” Korra asked. 

 

Asami wasn’t sure what to reach for first, but her question was answered when Tonraq stood and plopped a large clump of noodles onto her plate. 

 

“Thank you,” Asami said graciously. 

 

“Dear! Let her get her own food,” Senna chided. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, Asami, you’re gonna love ‘em,” Tonraq rumbled heartily. 

 

Korra’s parents had been simply wonderful to say the least. They had accepted her at once and their support meant worlds to Asami. 

 

“Ooh, that cranberry sauce looks amazing,” Pema said as she scooped some onto her plate. 

 

Korra was digging in when Asami turned to her to ask her to pass the cornbread. The sight of her girlfriend happily stuffing her face never ceased to warm her heart and bring a smile to her face. 

 

“Babe. Babe, slow down. No one’s fighting you for it.” Asami laughed and rubbed her back. 

 

A few quiet sighs and ‘aww’’s could be heard around the room, but Bolin’s was definitely the loudest. 

 

“You okay, Bo?” Korra asked. 

 

“Yeah, I just miss Opal.” He answered. 

 

“She’s visiting for Christmas, right? Hang in there, buddy.” Korra clapped him on the back before returning to her turkey. 

 

Korra was helping herself to little bits of everything when she heard tuned in to a story her father was telling in between chuckles. 

 

“So then, Senna asked me, ‘Do best friends kiss on the cheek?’. And I really had no idea, but then Senna said that she had her money on Korra and Asami getting together before Christmas. I thought it’d take a little longer for my daughter to work up the courage so I agreed to the bet. But these two little lovebirds couldn’t hold out anymore and had to get together on the 19th!” Tonraq laughed uproariously. 

 

Everyone else at the table laughed loudly as Korra and Asami flushed. Even Tenzin was chuckling heartily. Korra was sure even the tips of her ears were red and she suddenly found her noodles really entertaining to push around the plate. Apparently everyone had known about the two of them before the two of them even had. She glanced at Asami who was red, but laughing along and almost glowing with happiness. 

 

Another thing she was grateful for beyond words was everybody’s acceptance of their relationship. No one had ever shown any signs of negativity and when they came out they were welcomed with open arms and no questions. It was really the greatest feeling in the world and Korra’s eyes almost watered just thinking about their unconditional love and support. 

 

At the table, they were sharing their reactions when Korra and Asami had announced their relationship. 

 

Bolin was gesturing animatedly with his hands. 

 

“And I was like ‘whoa’ and ‘when did that happen?’, ‘cos I didn’t see that coming at all, but ultimately, I was just glad that two of my best friends found love in each other,” He finished and tried to hide his glimmering eyes. 

 

Korra didn’t often take Bo too seriously, but right now, with tears in his eyes and an absolutely atrocious christmas sweater stretched across his bulky torso, she didn’t think she had seen anything more genuine. 

 

She nudged Mako. 

 

“What about you? Asami and I’s entire relationship can be attributed to you breaking both our hearts.” Korra teased lightly. 

 

Mako stuttered. 

 

“I mean, yeah, I guess. What’s important here is that you found each other,” he cleared his throat, “not necessarily how it happened.” 

 

He finished and tugged at the collar of his christmas sweater. It was red and had a light up fireplace on it and Korra couldn’t take her normally nearly stoic friend seriously at all. 

 

Honestly, Korra had been the most worried about Mako’s reaction, but after some initial awkwardness, everything had turned out just fine. She had been worried, not that he wouldn’t approve, but that it would strain their friendship further just due to the awkwardness of the love triangle, but Mako really took it like a champ and they became closer as a result.

 

“Like Tonraq said, we were expecting it, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t still a surprise to us.” Senna said. 

 

“Moooommmmm, why are we still talking about this?” Korra groaned. 

 

“But we couldn’t think of anyone better for our little girl,” Tonraq finished. 

 

Korra buried her face in her hands but peeked through her fingers when she heard Tenzin’s voice. 

 

“Coming from a family of nomads, I know we have a very free definition of love. We believe it has many shapes and can come in many forms, but the one thing that never changes is that we should embrace it and celebrate it. When Korra and Asami told me, I was overjoyed that two young people were so devoted to one another and that they made each other happy. How in the world could anyone not support that?”  And with no fanfare in the traditional Tenzin fashion, he simply continued eating when he finished speaking. 

 

Korra’s heart swelled from all the support they were unexpectedly receiving tonight. Even though they had come out nearly a year ago, Korra still felt the outpouring of support just as keenly as she had the first time. She had always known her mentor to be quite reserved about his opinions anyway, but having a definitive confirmation that he supported them fully made her feel like she was on top of the world. Korra felt a hand in hers and when she saw the sparkle of tears in Asami’s eyes, she knew she felt it too. 

  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


11.

“Korra, is this warm enough?” Came Asami’s muffled voice from somewhere behind her. 

 

Korra turned around and made a valiant attempt to stifle her laughter and keep a straight face. 

 

“I think you’re good, babe.” Korra snorted. 

 

Asami Sato, the almighty CEO of Future Industries, was bundled to the point of looking like a cross between a marshmallow and the abominable snowman and Korra didn’t she’d ever seen anything more endearing. She was wearing at least three scarves, a maroon beanie, and several sweaters. Korra couldn’t resist running over to her and scooping her into her arms. Asami shrieked as Korra started planting little kisses on her head and face. 

 

A kiss. 

 

“You’re,”

 

Another kiss.

 

“So,”

 

Another kiss. 

  
“Frickin’ adorable,” She exclaimed. 

 

Asami squirmed in her grasp before trying to wipe her face. 

 

“Korra! You’re ruining my makeup, I swear, if this is smudg-” 

 

Korra interrupted her with a big, sloppy kiss. 

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

 

“You’re insufferable.” 

 

“Only for you.” Korra quipped. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As they stepped outside, they immediately felt the icy bite of the cold. This was Asami’s first time traveling to the South Pole and she wasn’t used to the weather at all. 

 

“Awwww, is my little city girl cold?” Korra cooed. 

 

She leaned in for a kiss, but Asami playfully pushed her face away. Korra pouted and crossed her arms like a petulant child. Asami looked at her adorable girlfriend, with snowflakes in her hair and icy blue in her eyes and decided to relent, but right when she leaned in, an explosion of cold white powder hit her in the face. She gasped and saw Korra running and laughing out of the corner of her eye.  _ Oh, it is on.  _

 

Asami immediately began building the foundation for her structurally sound snowfort. She was hit by a few snowballs, but then Korra realized that she should probably build one too and darted away. 

 

Korra knelt in the snow and began building her trademark snowfort. She had designed it once as a kid, and it had worked so well that she almost always built it. She glanced at Asami’s snow fort and doubled over laughing so loudly that she thought she saw Asami huff indignantly. While Korra’s fort was quickly taking the shape of a great castle, with little windows and everything, Asami’s looked like a sandcastle that was being washed away. 

 

“You call that a fort? I’ve seen sturdier tents!” Korra called playfully. 

 

“Snow doesn’t exactly have the same properties as anything I’ve ever worked with, Korra!” Asami exclaimed defensively. 

 

“I’m pretty sure Naga could build a better one!” Korra punctuated her statement by launching a snowball that narrowly skimmed past Asami’s face. 

 

Korra was gathering ammunition and stacking it when suddenly a flurry of snowballs was whipping towards her. Where was all of it coming from? In between the onslaught of powdery white, Korra vaguely made out the shapes of two more figures. As she was slowly overwhelmed by the snow, Korra decided to surrender. 

 

“Alright, alright, Asami, I surrender!” She put her hands up and warily made her way towards the other fort. The barrage stopped, but one last snowball hit her in the face. 

 

“Okay, I deserved that one.” Korra winced.

 

“Korra, I formally accept your surrender.” Asami laughed when she saw the snow in Korra’s hair and on her face. 

 

She was going to gloat over her victory when suddenly she was on the ground laughing hysterically. Korra had run over and was now pinning her down, tickling her furiously. Asami screeched and wriggled like a woman possessed, but Korra was determined to torture her girlfriend. Her hands were everywhere as she tickled Asami’s sides until they were both wheezing with tears of mirth in their eyes. When Korra finally decided Asami had had enough, she just sat back and admired her handiwork. 

 

Asami’s cheeks were flushed and the tip of her nose was pink from the cold. There was snow in her hair and her scarf. Korra was content to watch Asami’s breath puff periodically from between her lips and she reveled in the sight. She must’ve been studying her pretty intently because Asami had cupped her cheek without her even noticing. They were utterly entranced in one another and nothing else existed. Korra let her eyes flutter shut at Asami’s touch and they were so close that their breaths mingled in the frosty air. Snow was beginning to fall again in white powdery flakes, slowly but steadily blanketing their surroundings. Everything was white and pure and untouched and beautiful. The snow gave the ground a crystalline shimmer and an ethereal appearance. But all of this was nothing compared to how stunning Asami looked. Hair disheveled, clumps of snow in every crevice of her clothing, she was imperfectly perfect. As if agreeing, a few stray snowflakes fell onto her long fluttering eyelashes. 

 

In her trance, Korra hadn’t notice Asami starting to shiver. She immediately jumped up and held out a hand to help Asami up. When Asami took her hand, Korra tenderly kissed the back of it. If possible, Asami’s face turned an even prettier shade of pink. Korra cupped Asami’s hands in her own and began blowing on them. 

 

“Come on let’s get you warmed up, city girl.” Korra grinned. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

12.

“What’s on your mind?” Asami asked tenderly, interrupting Korra’s thoughts. 

 

“You,” Korra answered cheesily. It was the truth. 

 

Asami flushed the prettiest shade of pink and nudged Korra playfully. 

 

“How did I end up dating the biggest charmer?” She smirked. 

 

"I guess you just got lucky,” Korra shrugged, even though she knew she was the lucky one. 

 

“Yeah, lucky…” Asami trailed off as she studied Korra. 

 

Whenever Asami looked at her like this, it made Korra feel naked and vulnerable, like Asami could see into her soul. But it was a good kind of vulnerable, the kind that you would only want to be with someone that saw who you really were but loved you regardless.

 

They were sitting on the water looking at the Harmony Tower. The water was smooth and devoid of ripples other than the little trail behind their boat. Despite being December, it was a mild night even on the open water. The bright lights of the Harmony Tower contrasted with the silhouette of the mountain in the distance, while also casting a warm glow on the surface of the water. 

 

Korra looked lovingly at the girl the beside her. Asami was the most beautiful person Korra had ever met on the inside and out. She was intelligent, passionate, witty and gorgeous to boot.. Korra had no idea how she had gotten so lucky. 

 

It had been exactly one year since they started dating and Korra could easily say it had been the best year of her life. Asami brought out the best in her. She made her happier than anything had before. She made her feel like she could make a difference in the world, like she could take on anything with Asami by her side. 

 

As Korra tried to organize her scattered thoughts so she could articulate her feelings in the most expressive and romantic way possible, she pulled Asami closer and nuzzled her nose into her hair. Asami sighed in content and closed her eyes. As Korra watched her eyelashes flutter she knew exactly what to say. 

 

“I think, I might, maybe love you?” She blurted.  

 

Asami’s eyes shot open as she pulled away. The emerald hues pierced her like daggers, holding her in place so she couldn’t look away. Not that she ever wanted to anyway. 

 

“What?” She whispered. 

 

“So, I think, I might, maybe love you? I-is that okay?” Korra whispered back. 

 

“Of course it’s okay you big goof. Plus, I think I just might love you too.” Asami teased. 

 

“Nooo. Asami. I panicked. ” Korra frowned as Asami giggled. “Don’t make fun of me.” She said seriously before pouting and crossing her arms. 

 

Asami pecked her on the nose in response, in a way that told Korra she’d never let her live this down. 

 

“I would never.” She replied simply before snuggling back into Korra’s arms. 

 

And that’s just how things were with Asami. Beautifully simple. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted and I've been extremely busy, so thank y'all for sticking around and being patient. I knew I wanted to write something for such a big milestone in their relationship, so I started this two days before the anniversary... but it turned out wayyyy longer than I had anticipated, but overall I'm pretty happy with it. Thank you for reading and feedback is very much appreciated. Cheers to many more anniversaries!


End file.
